Why oh Why
by TheEverlastingDreamer
Summary: Fran was different… yes… he wouldn't deny it. But really, why oh why did he ever listen to his Master and decide he would go live with not only the Varia but those Vongola kids… Fran swore he would never be the same again…  RF at first then FranXAll  Haha
1. Why oh Why Master?

_**Why oh Why**_

_**By: **__**TheEverlastingDreamer **_

_Summary:_ _Fran was different… yes… he wouldn't deny it. But really, why oh why did he ever listen to his Master and decide he would go live with not only the Varia but those Vongola kids… Fran swore he would never be the same again…_

_Disclaimer:_ _I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of its characters or pairings and such._

_TheEverlastingDreamer:__ Okay, some of you may think I am insane… but I am not okay… I was talking to my friend and we were discussing pairings and I thought of R27 and BF at the same time and accidently came up with RF… and well… let's just say I told her, she said she'd read it… because she said 'It would be like an emotionless Tsuna without the clumsiness'… we laughed for a bit, and then she was serious saying she would read it…_

… _Then I saw there was no pairing like it and well…_

_Ahem… Tada! I give you the very FIRST pairing of RebornFran! RF people!_

_I might be crazy! But this could work! Though it will probably be the most random-est story you have ever read! But yes it shall work! It'll start of RF but will gradually be different pairings with Fran because I'd love to write what Fran would think about all of them. _

_So yeah... this is an _experimenting_ fic, if you wish to call it that, but it is a story yes!_

_I'm sure I'll have fun writing it, and hopefully you'll have fun reading!_

_Enjoy the very first RF~! And maybe some other Fran pairings, hmm~? FranXAll?_

_Enjoy~_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 1- Why oh Why Master?**_

_He is my Master, and it's my duty to listen and learn._

_But why oh why did I agree to this?_

_

* * *

_

Green strands of hair fluttered lazily through the breeze as it flowed through the area and whistled through the various trees. The leaves were beginning to change colours now; oranges, reds, browns and yellows; as he watched them fall off and flutter down onto the grass; where they would eventually pile up into small stacks of leaves. He would then watch them be blown away by the wind; filtering the area with multiple colours.

His eyes were green such as his hair or the grassy hill he was seated upon. And his face adorned special markings that were situated at the corner of his eyes. He wore a blue turtle neck and black jeans along with his favourite purple converses, and he was looking out with a bored expression. Though his eyes were green and so was his hair; he didn't want to wear green in fear it would be too much to look at.

This is why he stayed with blues and purples, like the night sky just as the sun goes down. He loved the night time, were nocturnal creatures would come out to play, and how he could see the stars; it was a totally different experience to the daytime… where all he did was wait for his Master to teach him a new illusion, a new trick, and such things that required usage of his mist flame.

He sighed… that's what he was doing; he was waiting for his Master to teach him. He had no problem with this... Only, his master was in Vendicare prison, and could only teach him through a secluded part of his mind; this took a lot of energy from his Master.

But he would do anything for that man, who in turn, took him away from the life he used to have, were he had no freedom. And look at him now; he had more freedom than his master himself.

His name was Fran, and his master… was the well-known Vongola Mist Guardian; Rokudo Mukuro.

And when you speak of the devil...

"Kufufufu"

...He shall appear. Because Fran knew that laugh all too well.

"Oya oya, Little one, stop beating yourself inside".

That was another problem about being secluded in a special part of his mind; his master could read each and every one of his thoughts.

"Kufufufu~ Let's start training shall we?".

Fran got up with a sigh, stretched and followed his Master down the hill to the bottom where they would begin training.

"Your hair is longer now, Master" he stated, looking at the dark blue hair that now had to be placed in a ponytail, and the tips that looked just like a 'pineapple', if you asked Ken and Chikusa.

Mukuro stopped, and turned around with a smile on his face. However it did not reach his eyes which said '_Pineapple now?'. _And what came out of Mukuro's mouth was not a snide remark or something of the sort but a, "Why, I know my hair is quite long now, Little one~".

But Fran knew he read his mind again.

He knew he was irratated that even he was calling him a 'pineapple head'.

So Fran resisted the urge to laugh at his Master, it was unlike him and it would only irratate him more...

Though no matter how he tried, he recieved a thwack in the head from a certain pointy trident...

"That hurts Master" he told him, blinking boredly.

"Kufufufufufu~"

The training went on for a long time, his master telling him about box weapons and how flames worked; just to remind him; and how to do things properly. This of course went longer by the way they both heatedly discussed certain things such as how Fran 'has to do a pose' to open his box weapon or how Mukuro would then stab him with his trident to get him to listen again when something important came up.

And of course how Fran was a 'bit' indifferent on a few things, wasted some time.

But soon enough the session was over and Mukuro felt proud that he was really teaching all he knew to Fran, and that the boy was learning quite efficiently.

He was also a very cute student he thought, before smirking at the green-haired kid and chuckling his signature laugh in amusement.

That was the exact moment when he was reminded of the Arcobeleno's proposal, and the Mist Guardian did all that he could do.

He pouted, because he wanted his cute student all to himself and not_ with them_. He immediately stopped pouting as he looked over at his student; he didn't want the boy to associate him with the word 'childish'.

Fran had raised an eyebrow.

"Kufufufu~ Little one?"

"Yes Master" the boy answered politely, however a bored look adorned his face.

"You'll have to do a favour for me" he told him, taking his trident out, "The Arcobeleno made a proposal, it just might get me out of this dreadful prison. If it could, you would do as I say, hmm~?".

Fran watched as his Master used the tips of his trident to tilt his chin up, so that he could look directly at him, "Anything Master, I'll do it". He said, wanting to help the man; though he would never say it aloud... he cared for him.

Then again, you couldn't keep secrets from one who constantly read your mind.

"Kufufufu~ Good little one" Mukuro told him, taking the trident away and smiling to himself. Soon he may be out of this hellhole, he couldn't wait. "All you have to do is live with a few certain... people".

Fran blinked at this.

Live with a few certain people? Who?

Hmmm, he thought he had to just run errands or something; not this. Maybe he would stay with Ken, Chikusa, Chrome… heck even M.M…? But it sounded as if he were to be thrown into a house of people who he didn't even know.

Then again, it didn't surprise him when Mukuro nodded a yes to his thought.

Now his master was shipping him off, was he to stay in Italy, or Japan? He mentally glared at him, noticing the man laughing at said gesture, even though on the outside Fran still looked bored, "Sure Master, Whatever will help you, I'll do it" he told him; midly interested in where he was to stay and who with.

"Kufufufu~ Please know that I don't want you with them either" he proclaimed as he turned to walk away, leaving mist in his wake, before he seemed to vanish out of thin air; the green-haired boy all alone in the made-up world now.

And that boy didn't know what to think, he just blinked and walked away, as indifferent as ever.

Little did he know he would soon wish he never agreed to this.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_Dreamer:_ Tada~ Hope you all like it, next chapter will be up very very soon~ I'm starting to think I might make this into a FranXAll… heck I still can't believe I'm writing this, but hey, it's been pretty fun to write so far.

_Mukuro_: What are we to do with you?

_Dreamer_: Wah~ I just wanted to be the first to make a pairing for KHR. Adult!RebornXFran seemed to fit, lol. But yeah, it'll probably be FranXAll~

_Fran_: Why me though?

_Dreamer_: Because you are awesome. Anyway, please review?


	2. AdultReborn and Fran

**PLEASE READ THIS IT IS IMPOOOOORTANT!**

**Hi everyone~! **

****

**So Far:**

**Reviews: 1**

**Favs: 2**

**Alerts: 3**

So far so good huh :D

Oh and DON'T KILL ME!

**I know this is not a chapter but...**

**I've done some thinking….**

**And no! You **_MUST _**read this!**

**And I have concluded that this will **_probably mainly _**be a FranXAll, with Adult!RebornXFran all throughout it…**

**Why? Because I thought this way it would be a bit easier for me to write and as well as that this story would still have the AR26 that it needs; and it'll be a challenge I look forward to write; but it will also have all of it's FranXAll –ness that it requires as well.**

**I also thought this way, readers could suggest who they want to see Fran with; you know, get the readers to have a say in what pairings they read, and I also thought that it would be great to do this along with the AR26. :D**

**I'm thinking about having you decide who Fran ends with in the end also. If not, he'll probably end up with Adult!Reborn seeing as how this was first written for that exact reason; and for this exact pairing. But we will have to see won't we?  
****  
Unless you _want_ alot of Adult!Reborn-ness~ Hmmm~ :D**

Adult Reborn: You're Rokudo Mukuro's student, correct?  
Fran: *blinks boredly*

**Ahem! **Either way**, please tell me what you think about this. I would like to know if you want a say in the other pairings with Fran and what you think about having you all decide who Fran ends with.**

**At the moment though, I do have pairings who I want him to go with, or at least ideas. I also am looking forward to writing AR26; a challenge indeed.**

**But please, read this and think about it. I want to know what you all think. I already know what direction I'm going, and I'm currently typing the next chapter, I just thought I'd post this first and see what you all say about it. Please I must know!**

**Thanks and **_don't __review_** to this! Send me a **_message_**, it's not that hard, only a few clicks. And hopefully I'll see what you all think, ne~?**

**Chapter will be up soon none-the-less :D I hope you all look forward to it. Oh and it'll replace this notice, no worries.**

Oh and the next chapter for my BelFran may be up soon! If you happen to be waiting for it.

Thanks, bye~! ^^


End file.
